


Free of the Past

by Raletha



Series: Mars Colony Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Science Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raletha/pseuds/Raletha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa and Zechs meet on Mars.  Circa 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free of the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/gifts).



The crewcut made Trowa Barton look far prettier than any man should. At least Zechs didn't remember Trowa Barton being so pretty. Without the thick flop of hair hiding his face, his high cheekbones, girlish mouth, and long eyelashes dominated any casual glance at the young man.

Self consciously, Zechs brought one hand to his own hair. It just brushed his collar, and it was as long as was permitted on the Mars Colony (part of the water rationing regulations). He picked up his tray from the counter and walked to the table where Trowa sat alone.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Zechs asked.

"Go ahead," answered Trowa, and stuck a forkful of rehydrated dehydrated potato into his mouth.

"You were on yesterday's transport?" Transports cycled every three months from the new Lunar supply base, bringing equipment, supplies, and new colonists. They took away the homesick along with a cargo of data, waste, and experimental materials.

Trowa nodded, chasing a bit of textured soy protein through its gravy.

"You still call yourself Trowa?"

"Yeah," Trowa said, with a vague smile. "Zechs?"

"Yes." Zechs dipped his spoon into his soup, and they ate in silence for some time.

After a while, Trowa spoke, "I forgot the sky here is pink," He tilted his head back to look up at the clear dome of the main habitat. Zechs followed his gaze up to the spider web of titanium struts and transparent aluminum with the cloudless pink Martian sky above.

They made comfortable small talk as they finished their lunch, and Zechs followed Trowa as he stood to take his tray to the dish disposal counter. After setting their trays aside, they walked together from the mess to the central arboretum.

"So what are you doing here?" Zechs asked as they walked aimlessly, neither leading, both following.

"Construction," Trowa answered. "I saw they needed more pilots for the MOBILE suits building the domes here. The pay's good."

"No, I mean _why_ are you here? Why did you come?"

A shrug. "Too many bad memories back there."

"Yeah," said Zechs. "For me as well."

"Fresh start, huh?"

"Exactly."

The two men shared a smile free of past enmity, free of the past.

"I admit though," Trowa said looking about at the coddled plants providing their oxygen, "It is nice to see a familiar face." He turned his gaze to Zechs and offered his hand in greeting. "I'm glad to meet you, this time."

With a grin, Zechs took his hand, and shook it firmly. "Have you had a chance to explore yet? Can I give you a tour of the facility some time?"

"I'd like that," said Trowa, and Zechs knew -- could see it in Trowa's pretty face and feel it in the lingering grip of his hand -- that he meant it.

"So would I," said Zechs.

  


**the end**


End file.
